halofandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Buck/Quotes
Single-Player Quotes Scripted "You know the music, time to dance." - When telling his squad to suit up. "Pods, now." - After Romeo comments on Dare. "Second to last, right next to mine." - When showing Dare to her pod. "Ms. Naval intelligence, our new boss. So check your mouths, find your chairs... a sniper rifle into Romeo and get set for a combat drop." - Buck to Romeo when Romeo asked for her name. "Troopers! We are green, and very, very mean!" —Just before the drop on Easy and Normal. "Pucker up, Marines! I sure as hell ain't hosing out your pods!" Just before the drop on Heroic. "We are droppin' into Hell, troopers! Time to grow a pair!" Just before the drop on Legendary. "Hey Romeo, remember when I told you to shut your mouth? Consider that a standing order." —Buck to Romeo during the HEV drop. "Hey Romeo, have you got your ears on?" —Buck to Romeo after he does not respond to him. "Oh I see permission to speak, smartass." -Buck to Romeo after he does not respond to his previous question. "Do you ever get tired of bitching Romeo?" -In response to Romeo complaining about having to use the stairs. "Point taken." - "Get this thing off of me." -While underneath a dead Brute Chieftain. "No! Well... maybe one or... two!" —In conversation with Dare, who asked him if he had killed any Engineers. "Well how was I supposed to know?" -After being scolded after the above statement. "What was that for?" - After being punched by Dare. "Take my advice, Rookie. You ever fall for a woman? Make sure she's got balls." Buck to Rookie, after Dare boards a NMWD truck, and out of earshot. "Whoa stand down" After Avery Johnson tosses his lighter at Vergil. Dialogue "Don't look at me Rookie, cover the Captain!" Buck to Rookie if he stares at him for a few moments. "That look may work with the chicks, but not with me." Buck to Rookie if he stares at him for a few moments. "The last person who looked at me like that was the Captain and I asked her to marry me, so... you know." Buck to Rookie if he stares at him for a few moments. "I understand that in the Military we aren't supposed to ask, but I think I don't have to with you." Buck to Rookie if he continues to stare at him.(Reference to the US Military's "don't ask, don't tell" policy on relationships. "Look, I'm not saying anything has to happen, but maybe later we just hold each other in our underwear or something, but now we have a job to do!" Buck to either the Rookie or Romeo if he stares at him. "You ever get tired of bitching, Romeo?" -To Romeo. "Don't let that damn turret fire one more round!" "This is Sparta!!!" - IWHBYD Skull at various points in Campaign. "Don't make me do something manly and impulsive" - IWHBYD Skull. This is a reference to Nathan Fillion's character Malcolm Reynolds from Firefly who insists that "Barging onto a companion's shuttle is both manly and impulsive". "This is your 8 A.M. wake up call!" "You know, with that helmet on... I can't tell... if you're staring at me... or not." -When stared at. IWHBYD possibly required "Go through 'em like a one stoplight town." -After all enemies in the area are dead. IWHBYD possibly required "Thank you for the shiny, pretty gun." If the player gives Buck a more powerful and bigger weapon "You do know this is a better gun?" If the player gives Buck a more powerful weapon. IWHBYD required. "Whoop-dee-doo!" when the vehicle Buck is in is launched by an explosive. IWHBYD possibly required "That was 800 yards with a bent scope!" IWHBYD Skull required. When you no scope a headshot in NMPD HQ.Firefly reference. "Hey watch it. New vehicles don't just fall out of the sky." IWHBYD skull possibly required. When you repeatedly roll your Warthog on Coastal Highway. "You take the turret. I haven't been able to hit anything all day." If you replace Buck in the Warthog turret on Coastal Highway. "You take the turret. You're better at it anyway." If you hop in the Warthog turret on Coastal Highway. "You know, they ARE more fun to fight than Elites" - IWHBYD skull may be required on NMPD HQ Firefight Quotes "Heat in the pipe! That's what she said!" "Let me turret, you suck at it." "Bam, said the lady." This is a phrase voice actor Nathan Fillion is trying to promote, with the meaning of a general exclamation. It also makes an appearance in his TV show Castle. "Let me turret, you suck at it, don't get mad, we all know it." "Smile you son of a bitch!" "Whoops, Dropped your Brains!" "Nice catch! With your face" "You must be the stupidest apes in the whole damn 'verse!" - Firefly reference. "Special delivery from kick your ass express!" Category:Quotes